pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (Princess Daisy Productions Style): Romantic Heart Skunk's First Date?
Cast *Riley - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jill - Jane Mancini (Melrose Place) *Bill - Michael Mancini (Melrose Place) *Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Fryguy (Super Mario Bros./The Fryguy Show) *Fear - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Jill's Joy - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Sadness - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jill's Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Jill's Anger - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Bob Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Bill's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) *Bill's Anger - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Fear - Tenderheart Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Burning Heart Dragon (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Joy - Gene Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Eric Cartman (South Park) *Jordan's Fear - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) Transcripts *Burning Heart Dragon: Is Romantic Heart Skunk here? *Brave Heart Lion: Red alert! *(Alarm Blaring) *Alarm: Boy. Boy. Boy. Boy. Boy. *Michael Mancini: There's a boy in my house. *Jane Mancini: I knew she was going skating, but I thought it was with her friends. *Michael Mancini: Why is there a boy in my house? *Jane Mancini: This isn't a date, is it? I'll ask Romantic Heart Skunk. *Slappy Squirrel: I don't like this. *Yin: This can't be a date! She's only 12! *Linda Belcher: Let's probe, but layer it with cool words the kids say, so it's not obvious. *Jane Mancini: So, what's the dealio with Burning Heart Dragon? O-M-G, he is awesome-sauce fo sheezy. I'm not playin'. *Rosariki: Did she just say "fo sheezy"? *Penny Ling: I don't understand. What's happening? *Proud Heart Cat: Ugh, this is just embarrassing. I can't. I can't. *Jane Mancini: Holla! *Burning Heart Dragon: (Sniffles) *Brave Heart Lion: I know what you're doing here, Burning Heart Dragon. You don't think that I know what you know, but I know, you little punk! *Tenderheart Bear: He's not good enough for Romantic Heart Skunk. No one is! *Loyal Heart Dog: Go back to jail! *Brave Heart Lion: What are you looking for, Burning Heart Dragon? Something to steal? *Loyal Heart Dog: Like you daughter. *Tenderheart Bear: Should we say something? *Brave Heart Lion: No, no, no. He'll be expecting that. Give him the silent treatment. He's about tp crack, I can feel it. *(Loud Rock Music Playing) *Burning Heart Dragon's Emotions: Whoa, dude! Awesome! *Tenderheart Bear: Sir, no response. *Brave Heart Lion: Two can play at your mind games, Burning Heart Dragon. Intimidate! *(Inhales Sharply) *Bright Heart Raccoon: Dude, what's he looking at? *Gene Belcher: Probably your dumb hat. (CHUCKLES) *Bright Heart Raccoon: Whoa! *(Grunts) *(Crashing) *Burning Heart Dragon: (Chuckles) *Tenderheart Bear: Sir, intimidation is failing *Brave Heart Lion: (Scoffs) Increse the pressure. Engage. *Michael Mancini: So, Burning Heart Dragon, what do you like to do for fun? *Burning Heart Dragon: I don't know. Stuff. *Tenderheart Bear: Sir, that sounds like backtalk. *Brave Heart Lion: (Groans) That's it! He's outta here! Give him the boot. *Tenderheart Bear: Yes, sir. Launching boot. *(Alarm Blaring) *Brave Heart Lion: On my mark. In five, four, three... *Burning Heart Dragon: Oh... I play in a band. That's fun. *Brave Heart Lion: Wait. We were in a band. *(Rock Music Playing) *Michael Mancini: I was in a band, lead guitar. *Burning Heart Dragon: Cool. I rock the bass. *Michael Mancini & Burning Heart Dragon: Whe played a lot of AC/DC. *(Gasps) *Burning Heart Dragon: What? *Romantic Heart Skunk: Jane Mancini, ew, it's not a date. We're going skating with a group of friends. *Jane Mancini: Oh, fun. That'll be off the hook. L-O-L. *Fryguy: Stop talking like that! *Apu Nahasapeemapetilon: Wait. Where's Koga? *Romantic Heart Skunk: Did you leave Burning Heart Dragon with Michael Mancini? Jane Mancini! This is so embarrassing. *Jane Mancini: Romantic Heart Skunk, your Michael Mancini would never do any... *(Loud Rock Music Playing) *Michael Mancini & Burning Heart Dragon: Yeah! *Michael Mancini: Awesome! *(Crashing) *Romantic Heart Skunk: Bye, Jane Mancini. Bye, Michael Mancini. *Michael Mancini: Have fun. *Jane Mancini: Peace out, my homies. *Michael Mancini: You know, Burning Heart Dragon's a good kid. *Jane Mancini: You're not so bad yourself. *Tenderheart Bear: Sir, the wife has initiated contact. What do we do? *Brave Heart Lion: This is our chance. Give her the look. *Lydia Deetz: (Scoffs) He's making that stupid face again. *Slappy Squirrel: Ugh, Should we smack him? *Cheer Bear: Come on. He's adorable. *Loyal Heart Dog: There's the signal. *(Keyboards Clacking) *Tenderheart Bear: We are go. Repeat, we are go. *Brave Heart Lion: Contact in five, four, three, two... *(Cheering) *(Loud Rock Music Playing) *(Pop Music Playing) *Linda Belcher: I'm good. You guys good? *Cheer Bear & Yin: Yeah. I'm good. *Lydia Deetz: Yeah, I'm good here. Good. *(Music Stops Playing) *Jane Mancini: Okay, that's enough. *Michael Mancini: Ah, yeah. Um... I'll go fix the table. Clips/Years/Companies: *Inside Out (@2015 Disney) *Melrose Place (@1992-1999 Darren Star Productions) *The Care Bears Family (@1986-1988 Nelvana) *GoGoRiki (@2008-2012 FUN Union) *Littlest Pet Shop (@2012-2015 DHX Media) *Super Mario (@1985-2019 Nintendo) *The Simpsons (@1989-2019 20th Century Fox) *Yin Yang Yo! (@2006-2009 Jetix Animation) *Bob's Burgers (@2011-2019 20th Century Fox) *Animaniacs (@1993-1998 Warner Bros. Pictures) *Beetlejuice (@1989-1991 Nelvana) *Looney Tunes (@1930-1969 Warner Bros. Pictures) Category:Princess Daisy Productions Category:Princess Daisy Productions's Transcripts Category:Inside Out Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Riley's First Date? Spoof